Tomas James Riddle
by tizia-san
Summary: Tom es un muchacho Slytherin, 'amigo' de Draco Malfoy. Tiene el pelo azabache, los ojos verdes y usa gafas. Esta historia es slash, pero bastante light. CAP2:EL COLOR DE MIS OJOS, VERDE Y ROJO
1. Agua para despertarse

¡¡ala!! Una cosita muy rara que se me ocurrió de casualidad. Espero que os guste, la cosa irá evolucionando.

AVISO: esta historia es flash, aunque bastante ultra light, esto quiere decir, relación hombre/hombre. Si no te interesa, te decepciona o te sienta mal no sigas leyendo. Y todo arregladito.

---------------------------------------------------

Tom levantó la vista irritado. Draco siempre le hacía lo mismo. Quizás si no le hubiese rechazado de aquella manera… Pero si él era orgulloso, Tom no iba a ser menos, no, él nunca era menos.

–¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡Estaba fría!

–¿Aún encima querías que la calentase? Lo siento Tom, pero estabas dormido como una marmota.

–Podrías haber usado otro método –bufó.

–Podría, sí. Pero este es más divertido. ¿no crees? Y deja de quejarte, que es tarde. Los demás ya están en el comedor.

–Está bien… Draco. –rumió Tom.

–Granger volverá a quitarte los puntos. –dijo bromista.

–Maldita sangre sucia. Siempre igual, no la soporto.

–Pues entones, date prisa en vestirte.

Draco rió. Tom era su mejor amigo, desde que le podía recordar. Unos amigos muy íntimos. El chico tenía el pelo negro azabache, ahora empapado aunque normalmente despeinado,  y los ojos verde esmeralda. El perfecto Slytherin. Sangre limpia, orgulloso e hijo de uno de los mejores magos. Además era muy poderoso, no había manera de echarle encima un _imperius, y eso que lo había intentado muchas veces. Si no hubiera sido por Tom, Draco tendría que pasarse todo el día con los estúpidos de Crabbe y Goyle, Zabini no estaba mal, pero tampoco era para echar chispas de colores al aire._

– Oye Draco ¿Tu padre sigue convencido de que conseguirá el puesto?

– ¡Por supuesto! –sonrió el rubio– tú espera. Mi padre en Hogwarts, quién lo iba a decir.

–¡Sí! Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras… ¿Quién diablos creó esa asignatura?

–No te preocupes, pronto tendremos Artes Oscuras como Dios manda. Solamente tu padre tiene que conseguir que echen a Dumbledore. Entonces…

– ¡Ese maldito carcamal! No creas que es tan fácil de echar. Bicho malo nunca muere. A menos que… lo mates…

–¿Estás loco? No lo lograrías.

–Hoy en día, quizás no. Pero espera unos añitos. –dijo guiñando un ojo– la pena es que para entonces ya no seremos estudiantes.

Los dos muchachos se rieron. Draco se quedó mirando intensamente a su 'amigo' Le volvían loco aquellos ojos verdes. Tan perfectos, tan soberbios, tan Slytherin. Esa manera de moverse, como observando completamente toda la estancia de un solo vistazo. Todo detrás de unos cristales que le daban aspecto casi perfecto. Quedaron callados y Draco se acercó a Tom. Le besó, y en cuanto sus labios entraron en contacto comenzó una extraña batalla. Lo suyo era pasión explosiva, estaban tranquilos, y de repente no podían soportar no estar en contacto. Empezó a meter las manos bajo la camisa del pijama. Tenía la piel de gallina por el agua.

¡¡crash!!

–¡Mierda mis gafas! 

–No importa. –dijo el rubio.

–¿No íbamos a llegar tarde? –sonrió su compañero.

Draco puso cara de desilusión. Ton rió de su aspecto despeinado y con las mejillas sonrosadas. Exhaló un suspiro y salió una pequeña nubecilla.

–Tenemos que vestirnos… pero… primero déjame terminar esto.

Se acercó al rubio y empezó a succionar sus labios. Ahora era tiernamente. Cuando terminó dejó al muchacho anhelante de más.

–Eres malo. –dijo el rubio.

–Hay mucho día por delante. –se encogió de hombros.

Draco contrajo el entrecejo. 

–¡Vamos! –le tiró la almohada– me despiertas y me das prisa para luego quedarte ahí clavado.

–Esssta bien. –siseó.

Tom sonrió divertido por la reacción de su amigo. Sabía que no le gustaba nada que le dejasen 'a medias'.

Al rato salieron del cuarto hacia el comedor para desayunar. En la entrada se cruzaron con Ron Weasley que les miró con cara de pocos amigos. Pero ya hacía mucho tiempo que habían dejado de hacerle caso. A fin de cuentas, él sólo era escoria, nada a lo que prestar atención.

-llegáis tarde –les dijo Zabini- no os va a dar tiempo tomar el desayuno

-¿En serio? –preguntó el chico de ojos verdes- de todas maneras, valió la pena.

Balise entornó los ojos.

-¿a qué te refieres?

Tom rió para sí. Que inocente podía llegar a ser a veces el chico.

-Bueno, aproveché bien la cama. –respondió.

-Tom, no seas malo con el chico. –le susurró Draco.

-O sí, si soy bueno, se acostumbrará. Las cosas hay que ponerlas difíciles. ¿No crees? ¿A caso nuestros padres nos daban todo hechito?

-Tienes razón.

Blaise era un chico de familia rica, como Draco y Tom. Pero a diferencia de ellos, a él lo mimaron y le dieron todo masticado. Era algo simple, pero de confianza.

-Muchachos…

Los chicos se giraron. Un hombre con el pelo grasoso y túnica negra les hablaba.

-Hola profesor SSsssnape –a Tom le encantaba sisear su nombre.

Severus miró al chico. Nunca le había hecho mucha gracia su desparpajo. Le recordaba a un Gryffindor con el que se las había tenido que ver cuando era estudiante. Pero al igual que con Draco era una especie de 'protegido' de la casa. A fin de cuentas, los padres de los dos eran magos muy pudientes y poderosos, no solo desde un punto de vista mágico, sino también político. Y los dos se parecían mucho a sus progenitores.

-Esta tarde el director quiere hablar con ustedes.

-¿Dumbledore? –preguntó Draco elevando una ceja.

-El profesor Dumbledore para ustedes. A las seis, en su despacho.

-Allí estaremos. –siseó un no muy contento Tom.

Cuando Severus se marchó los muchachos se giraron para seguir hablando. El rubio apuraba un zumo de calabaza mientras su compañero comía sin ganas una tostada.

-Nos va a amargar la tarde. –murmuró.

-Al menos no hay entrenamiento de Quiddich. –dijo Draco intentando ser positivo.

-Menos mal, sería incapaz de agarrar la snicht después de hablar con ese viejo loco.

-¿Qué tenemos ahora?

-Adivinación –dijo desdeñosamente.

Habían elegido esa optativa, porque era eso o aritmacia, y a ninguno de los dos les hacía mucha ilusión. En Adivinación al menos se podían sentar juntos en una mesa apartada, y hablar. Aunque Trelawey se pasaba el día mirando a Tom y murmurando cosas.

-Espero que hoy no le de por volver a augurar un futuro negro para mí y mi familia.

-¿Tan negro como tu cabello?

-Muy gracioso –dijo sarcásticamente- ya sé que mi madre está muerta, no necesita recordármelo. Y que mi padre no está en uno de sus mejores momentos desde entonces, pero tampoco es para…

-¿Te diga que vives entre fantasmas? –dijo Blaise tímidamente.

-Eso fue muy fuerte.

-Y que lo digas, porque ahora estás viviendo entre nosotros. –asintió Draco.

-Bruja loca y obsoleta… 

-Tranquilo, todo el mundo sabe que es un fraude. Todo lo que dice es completamente contrario a lo que ocurrirá. –le dio un medio abrazo por la espalda.

Tom le sonrió con complicidad.

-Bueno ¡vámonos! 

En cuanto entraron por la trampilla un fatigante aroma a incienso les llenó la cabeza.  El chico odiaba ese olor. Las pulseritas de la profesora sonaron a su espalda.

-¡¡¡O señor Riddle que oscuras visiones he tenido esta mañana sobre su vida!!!

-Normal… -murmuró sarcástico.

-------------------------------------

Hola *^^*

Esto es un raro invento. Espero que lo vayáis entendiendo, según avance la historia se irán entendiendo las cosas. ;)

Esta historia va a ser bastante suave, porque… bueno, yo soy así :)

¡¡dejad reviews please!!

¡¡muchas gracias pro leerme!!

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz


	2. El color de mis ojos, verde y rojo

Hello *^^*

Aquí sigo, por cierto, P.O.V. significa point of view, o punto de vista. Una parte en la que se relatan las cosas desde el punto de vista de un personaje. (lo digo, porque yo tardé un poco en entenderlo la primera vez que lo vi… esas cosas pasan…)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

P.O.V.  Tomas

Mi nombre es Tomas James Riddle, aunque la gente con suficiente confianza me llama Tom, como mi padre, el resto de la gente utiliza mi apellido. Mi padre no se llama Tomas, sólo Tom, pero creo que ése era el nombre de mi abuelo, y por eso me llamaron así, Tomas. Mi madre le pidió el segundo nombre, y así es James, aunque nunca he tenido muy claro porqué lo eligió. Tengo 16 años.

Madre murió hace cinco años, una mujer especial, aunque siempre muy reservada. Recordaré que lo único en que me parezco a ella es en una cosa, sus ojos verdes. Siempre fue muy callada, y nunca me contaba cosas sobre ella. Pero me escuchaba, y en las largas noches en que Padre no estaba, me abrazaba cariñosamente y me escuchaba todo lo que quisiese contarle. Murió en el verano antes del colegio, y así de repente me encontré sin ella y sin Padre, aunque él no habría sido un gran consuelo. Sus últimos días fueron muy extraños, parecía como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Me miraba y se ponía a llorar, murmuraba cómo me parecía a Padre y de repente estallaba en risas. Cuando su cuerpo no pudo más, Padre dijo que era una bendición que descansase.

Una cosa de lo que ella soltaba en su locura era cierta, yo me parezco muchísimo a Padre. El cabello negro y el cuerpo fino y delgado. Nunca he sido muy alto ni fuerte, aunque últimamente estoy empezando a crecer, por fin. Padre tiene los ojos rojos, según él, por un encantamiento que salió mal, nunca habla del tema y yo no le pregunto, no le gusta recordar lo que sea que pasó. Padre es un gran mago, quizás el más poderoso. Muchos magos débiles tiemblan a su paso, y me hace sentirme orgulloso de él. Y de ser yo un Riddle.

Luego está  Draco Malfoy, de cara a todo el mundo somos sólo amigos, nadie entendería la estrecha relación que hay entre nosotros. Cuando llegué al colegio debía parecer orgulloso y poderoso, sin embargo por dentro estaba destrozado por la muerte de Madre. A pesar de mi careta, Draco supo de mi dolor y me apoyó. Nadie podría comprender como se lo agradezco. De niños sólo jugábamos, ni siquiera nos entendíamos muy bien. Pero desde aquel momento la unión se hizo indestructible.

No soporto asistir a este colegio, siento que no aprendo nada. Todo lo que damos ya lo sé, lo aprendí hace muchos años. Debería de haber ido a Durmstrang, pero Padre me quería cerca. Dijo algo como que si empezaba todo yo tenía que estar accesible. Espero que al menos sirva para algo.

Lo peor de todo son los sangre sucia, todo el día pululando por ahí. Como creyéndose lo suficientemente buenos como para ser magos. Deberían saber que les aceptamos para que hagan el trabajo sucio, demasiado difícil para un elfo, pero demasiado sucio para un ser humano. Están poco más altos que los _muggles en la escala, y aún así, tengo que compartir clases con ellos. Es decepcionante, es como si te obligasen a hacer magia con una ramita._

End P.O.V.

Ya estaba otra vez, Granger volvía a ser el centro de atención en la clase. Meneando su brazo en lo alto, casi le sacó un ojo a Tom. Les habían sentado juntos, sólo por llegar tarde a Encantamientos. Rumió algo, y la chica debió oírle.

–No murmures Riddle. 

Nunca tuvo muy claro porqué, pero era la única Gryffindor que no le hablaba solamente para insultarle. Más bien le solía recriminar como si fuese su madre.

–Yo no te pedí que me hablases. –respondió– Más bien, creo que pedí que me dejases en paz.

Ya estaba, otra vez mirándole con esa cara. Compasión. No lo soportaba, compasión de una sangre sucia, era insoportable. Se levantó de la mesa y guardó los libros en su bolsa.

–¡Señor Riddle! ¿Qué hace? 

–Me voy de la clase profesor. –dijo en tono orgulloso y aburrido– No soporto esto más. No aprendo nada y aún encima sentado al lado de una sangre sucia. Estoy arto de perder el tiempo.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado. Draco le miraba desde la otra punta de la clase, estaba sorprendido, pero parecía a punto de reírse. Por otro lado la cara de los Gryffindor marcaba ofensa, sobre todo la de Ron Weasley.

–¿Qué está diciendo?

Nadie retaba al profesor Flitwick. No por miedo, como a Snape, sino más bien, porque nadie tenía razones para ello. El hombrecillo estaba tan sorprendido, que no sabía que hacer.

–Que me voy. Así de simple, nos veremos en la cena.

Tan estupefacto estaba Flitwick que ni le quitó puntos a Slytherin. Tom cargó su mochila y salió tan ancho de la clase. Como si no le importase nada, como si fuese superior a todos ellos.

Estaba solo en los pasillos, le gustaba estar solo. La compañía de Draco o Padre, pero nadie más. _Mejor solo que mal acompañado_ pensó.

–¡Espera Riddle!

Tom se giró. Ella otra vez, y la misma mirada empática. Venía correteando por el pasillo, la preocupación era algo más de lo que podía soportar. Venía sin siquiera la capa, seguro que había pedido permiso. Que despreciable.

–Riddle, yo… siento… bueno, no…

–Deja de compadecerte de mí –dijo desdeñosamente.

–No me compadezco… sólo, bueno sí. Yo no creo que seas tan mal chico.

–¿Así que soy un mal chico?

–No quería decir eso. Sólo, que creo que escondes mucho.

–Vaya, la sangre sucia nos ha salido psicóloga.

–Yo no me he metido contigo.

–Quizás sea por eso que me consideras una mala persona ¿no? –dijo sarcástico.

–Deja de hacerte la víctima.

–No me hago la víctima. Estoy arto de soportar a la escoria como tú. Todo el día por ahí pululando, creyéndote la más lista. ¿Y sabes qué? No tienes ni idea del mundo real. Cuando esto termine, al final del próximo curso, saldrás allí, a la realidad. A un lugar a dónde la gente como tú no vale un maldito knut.

–No todos son como tu padre. –dijo, parecía que iba a llorar.

–Te equivocas. Muchos dicen tenerle miedo, ir en su contra ¡¡huuu!! ¡¡mentira!! En el fondo todos los magos sangre limpia son unos elitistas, desprecian a los que son como tú. Y sin que te des cuenta, te relegarán al puesto más bajo. ¡Despierta!

–No es verdad, Dumbledore, él…

–Sólo tiene poder aquí querida. Fuera rige la ley del más fuerte y el más puro. Ten los amigos correctos y vivirás, equivócate y no llegarás a mañana. Esa es la verdad. Así que deja de compadecerte de mí, y dedica el tiempo a tus libros. Quizás así logres ser la mejor de la escoria y que la gente te dedique tres segundos de su atención.

La muchacha se frotó una mejilla. Pero a pesar de las lágrimas le seguía manteniendo la mirada. 

–Tienes agallas Granger.

–¿qué quieres decir con eso?

–Quizás que eres un pez. –dijo sarcástico– o quizás que no pintas tan mal en Gryffindor. –sonrió.

Ella tragó saliva. Ya no le salían lágrimas.

–Ves… no eres tan mal chico.

–¡Déjame en paz! ¡Se me pega la compasión! ¡Qué asco!

La chica apretó los labios.

–¡¡Ya está bien!! No sé ni porqué me preocupo por ti. Sólo porque tengo la sensación de que no eres… ¡¡diablos!!

–Que no soy qué ¿cómo tú? Claro que no, yo no soy una maldita empollona con complejo de inferioridad que tiene que andar llamando la atención para sentirse alguien.

Volvió a llorar.

–Eres despreciable.

–Gracias. Es un placer. Despreciable es mi segundo nombre.

–No,… es James.

Salió corriendo.

–¡¡Corre!! ¡Venga, corre a los brazos de Dumbledore! –gritó, luego bajó la voz para sí mismo– corre… –frunció el entrecejo– _James…_

Le estaba gritando, pero en realidad se estaba desquitando con ella. Entró en un cuarto de baño y se quedó frente  a un espejo. Esos ojos verdes que le devolvían la mirada. Estaban tristes. No le gustaba mirarlos, porque le recordaban a ella y a algo más. Le pegó un puñetazo al espejo que se hizo añicos. Se miró el puño, sangraba, pero tampoco le importó mucho el dolor, y la túnica era negra. Se quitó poco a poco los cristalitos, con una tranquilidad que le sorprendía incluso a sí mismo.

–¡Tom!

–¿Qué haces aquí Draco?

–En cuanto volvió Granger llorando… ¿qué te ha pasado? Escuché ruido de cristales. ¿No me digas que vuelves a pegarle a las cosas?

–Ah, sí. Se rompió. –lo dijo en tono neutral. Como un niño pequeño que golpeó el jarrón preferido de su padre de un pelotazo. Como si no tuviese la culpa.

–Ven aquí…

Con un pañuelo le vendó la mano. Era delicadeza, y no dijo nada. Era silencio.

–Así está mejor. Ya no sangra. –sonrió.

–Es verdad. –el mismo tono de autista.

Draco torció el labio. Hacía meses que no le veía esa reacción. Antes era algo frecuente, incluso una época fue a diario. Pero ahora pensó que ya lo había superado. Lo abrazó, le estrujó entre sus brazos. Luego sostuvo su rostro con las manos, muy cerca de su cara.

–Vamos. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Qué soñaste esta vez?

–No fue un sueño. Sólo, el recuerdo de un sueño.

–¿Otra vez luz verde?

–Verde, verde por todas partes. Verde en mis ojos. –sollozó– ¿porqué de este maldito color?

Draco empezó a besarle, besos cortos y rápidos. 

–Tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo. –repetía entre beso y beso– Eso es algo del pasado…

Se acercaba la cena, y los chicos se dirigían hacia el comedor. Todavía no había salido nadie de las clases, pero apenas faltaban unos diez minutos. Al pasar por el vestíbulo se encontraron con él. Un hombre alto y delgado. Con una capa negra, empapada por la lluvia, bajo ella una túnica perfecta. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los dos muchachos.

–Padre ¿qué hace aquí?

–Asuntos, tengo que hablar con… él. –dijo escuetamente.

Nunca había sido muy cariñoso con el chico. Pero él siempre supo que le tenía aprecio, quizás por el tono de sus palabras o que estaba preocupado constantemente por su seguridad y tenerle cerca.

–Draco, ¿tu padre ya ha llegado?

–Que yo sepa no. Acabamos de verle a usted ahora.

El rubio le miró con gran respeto. Como para no respetarle.

–De acuerdo. –se sacudió la capa– espero que estéis bien y que aprendáis mucho.

A Tom y a Draco les apareció una tímida sonrisa. Aquello era un mero formalismo y lo decía mirando hacia otro lado, realmente no lo sentía. Pero tenía muchas cosas en qué preocuparse, así que se le perdonaba.

–Esta tarde tenemos que hablar con… él, Padre.

Nunca decían su nombre. Dumbledore se había convertido en su propio innombrable.

–¿A qué hora?

–A las seis.

–Yo estoy citado con él a las cinco y media. –dijo pensativo– supongo que nos veremos después.

Los muchachos asintieron. El timbre sonó, y enseguida le siguió el murmullo de los alumnos que iban a cenar. Según iban llegando al vestíbulo y le iban viendo se apartaban. Todo el mundo le conocía. Formaban un pequeño corrillo que no franqueaban. Intentando llegar lo antes posible a la seguridad del comedor.

Una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en el rostro de Tom. Le temían, su padre les asustaba y él iba incluido en el lote. Por aquellos momentos no era un muchacho más de Slytherin. 

Era Tomas Riddle, el hijo de Lord Voldemort, aunque todos evitaran decir su nombre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

¿os ha gustado?

A mí me encanta, no sé por qué. Jajaja, la historia se me va ocurriendo al escribirla, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga pensadas algunas cosas, algunos _misterios._

¡¡respondo reviews!!

**Beth**** Malfoy: opsss, eso del no toqueteo es un poco difícil… e inevitable, quizás en este capítulo lo hayas entendido mejor ^^ ¡¡muchas gracias por los cumplidos!! En cuanto tenga time le hecho una mirada a tus fics, ;)**

**Ali: con el paso del tiempo ;) se irán aclarando, sí.  Paso a paso, aunque algunas ya se aclaran ahora, y se crean otras…**

**kathy**** stgqvk: lo has entendido, pero sólo en parte… aquí se entienden mejor las cosas ;) ya sabes en qué te equivocaste ^^ pero aún así acertaste bastante… y lo que no se aclara… pues te diré que se verá con el futuro… :D**

**Maryam****: no, no metes la pata. Y para cambio de personalidad… bueno, le ha afectado cosas, pero no puede evitar algunas cosas (algo de genética… sí que hay…)**

**Aura4: no has soltado muchas tonterías la verdad (sólo decir que James es el malo… en fin, no era un santo… pero el malo…) En este capítulo se aclara un poco, pero sólo las cosas que… Tom (ya sabes quién :P ) ya conoce… pero más adelante irá descubriéndose lo que ocurrió de verdad…**

¡¡¡muchas gracias por leerme!!!

Nios leemos

Bkñs

Tiz


End file.
